


What's in a Lover

by R_S



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:24:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2326961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_S/pseuds/R_S
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lot has happened in the two months since Luffy and Zoro's first 'encounter', and now the Strawhats are back at sea! Luffy tries to get some advice from Sanji. Chopper is more than worried. Zoro's sought out Nami's ear. Franky is new to the crew, and Robin's amused but all this. Usopp, well, the sniper turns out to be one hell of an entrepreneur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's in a Lover

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE NOTE: This was originally Part 2 in the Series "Needs on the Sea" But I was highly unhappy with it, so it has been removed from that series. It might stand alone alright, but if you've not read "Honesty is the Best Policy" it might not make much sense - so you should check that one out. 
> 
> I do not own One Piece. Credit belongs to the all powerful Eiichiro Oda.

~^~At Sea Once Again~^~

Sanji’s eyes crossed. “Sorry, can you repeat that, Sencho?” 

Luffy’s been in the kitchen for about an hour, moping around and getting under Sanji’s feet while the rest of the crew is on deck enjoying their lovely new lawn. His captain’s got his face flopped onto the table, grumbling and moaning while the cook tries to prep for dinner. 

The Strawhat Crew has been out from Water Seven for about three days. Usopp’s apologized and back to being arm-in-arm nakama, the whole incident not even a shadow on Luffy’s mind anymore; Robin too, safely back in their midst after that harrowing rescue from Enies Lobby. With all the dire distractions gone, the young Strawhat Captain has a plethora of time to contemplate the only other problem he’s got. 

“Do you think it’s alright to be bottom AND be Pirate King?” 

Oh shit… Shit! He hadn’t misheard! For the love of… WHY was his captain asking HIM this stuff? The blond cook ground his teeth together before tapping the oven door closed and reaching for a cigarette. “Do YOU think it’s alright?” he muttered, flicking his lighter to life. 

“I’m asking because I don’t know!” Luffy whines, flopping two rubbery fists down on the table and kicking his feet. “Comm’on San-ji!” 

“Why are you asking me?!” the cook roars, slamming his own fist down onto the counter. 

“Because Sanji’s slept with the most men!” Luffy shouts back. 

“WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING?!”

“Sanji’s been on bottom!” 

“How the HELL do you know if I’ve been on bottom?!” 

“NAMI!” 

Sanji almost swallows his lit cigarette. He had told his Nami-swan, and yes, it was true, he’d bottomed ten out of those sixteen partners. He shook his head. “Shit, Luffy.” His voice was shaking slightly, running thin fingers through his hair. “It’s just sex, alright? Bottom, top, it’s not the end of the world.” 

“But it’s important isn't it?” Luffy flumped back down onto the table. “It’s… it’s always been important.” 

 

Meanwhile, in another part of the ship… 

“What?” Nami asks in a short, deadpan voice. Her cheek is twitching, and the brush she’s been combing through her hair trembles slightly. She’d just gotten rid of her dumbass captain, recommending he seek Sanji’s advice regarding the rather… explicit matters of his love-life. But it seems she’s just traded one blockhead for another. 

Zoro’s sitting on the edge of her bed, his hands clasped on his lap like he’s a kid who’s just gotten caught throwing a baseball through a window. 

The swordsman is red – bright red – from the neck up, clashing with his green hair most spectacularly. He sighs. “Do you think it’s okay for a first mate to top their captain?” 

Nope. She’d heard right. Holy shit! She’d heard right. Nami puts down her brush. Her mouth hanging open. “Zoro, I really don’t think you want to be talking about this with me–” 

“Who else am I gonna ask?” Zoro rubs both palms into his eyes. 

“Well… er… Usopp?” 

Zoro peeks at her from between his fingers. “Really?” 

Nami thinks about it for only a minute. Usopp? The man who’s holding himself for a woman who’s also waiting for him. No, Zoro couldn’t talk to the sniper. He’d laugh his ass off for nerves, and then still wouldn’t have a shred of advice to offer. She sighs, smiling gently. “Okay, fine… What about Robin or Franky? Chopper–”

Zoro shakes his head, arms over his face. “Sorry, I just thought…” the swordsman’s teeth come together and he gets up, but before he’s even taken one step, Nami holds up a hand. 

“Wait!” He pauses, and it’s like he’s been struck with a heavy lightning bolt from her Clima-Tact. “Sit. We’ll talk.” 

 

Franky’s whistling away as he and Usopp refill the cola engine, the direct feed that powers the Sunny’s paddle and Coup de Burst mechanisms. 

“Eh?” Franky sniggers. “No kidding? I thought for sure the redhead was the captain’s favorite.” 

“What? Nami?” Usopp chuckles, tossing an empty cola bottle into a growing pile on the lower deck. “Nah, Luffy’s not into girls.” 

“You sure you’re not lying to me, Nose-bro?” Franky twists the cap off another bottle, upending the bubbling liquid into the wide barrel in front of them. 

“Pirate’s honor!” Usopp puffs himself like a rooster when Franky pushes up one side of his sunglasses to peer incredulously at the sniper. “I swear on my kabuto!”

“Oh dear.” Robin appears behind the two men as Franky continues to leer. “Is everything alright?” 

“Robin! Tell Franky I’m not lying!” Usopp appeals to the historian. 

“I couldn’t possibly.” Robin giggles. “But to be fair, what is it you were lying about?” 

“Nose here says our captain’s not into girls.” Franky shrugs, tossing away another empty bottle. “Course, I know he’s lying.” 

“Oh, no.” Robin’s giggling again, Usopp throwing out his chin in triumph. “Fufufu, I’m afraid that is quite true.” 

 

“Don’t you DARE!” Chopper shrieks at Luffy. One hoof pointing menacingly as the little Zoan’s eyes narrow most dangerously. Even in Brain Point form his ire seems capable of cutting glass. 

“But–” 

“Absolutely not!” the doctor interrupts. “It took you five weeks to heal from the bite he gave you, and you are not going to bite him!” 

“Don’t see how it could be that much of a problem.” Sanji’s lighting a new cigarette. “Shitty swordsman’s always got bandages on anyway, he probably wouldn’t even notice.” 

“SANJI!” 

“Hhnnn! but, Zoro liiikes it…” Luffy’s whining, reclined on the kitchen table with his hands behind his head. “If I can’t bite Zoro, what else can I do that’ll work…” 

Chopper’s got his mouth open, watching his captain rhythmically kick his foot, thinking hard how to cause pleasurable pain! He lets out a long-suffering sigh, retreating back into his sparking new infirmary to mix some all-purpose medicine, maybe check to see if Franky thought to stock a proper set of antibiotics, because it seems likely that he’ll need them soon. 

The cook can’t help grinning as the infirmary door closes, but he’s struck with a sudden idea. “Oi, Sencho?” 

“Mmm?” 

“You sure what he’ll like is another fight?” 

Luffy’s eyes go round. “What’s Sanji mean?” Sitting up so fast he’s bounced off the table and lands on his feet at the bar. 

“Well…” The blond thinks carefully. Giving Luffy advice is tricky, because their innocent, sometimes needy, ready-to-please-no-matter-what captain can be so easily steered far from what might be originally intended. Though… Sanji smiles to himself… this is Zoro, so what does he care if Luffy’s a little over zealous. 

“What?!” Luffy asks, rocking on the balls of his feet as Sanji little grin alters into a rather wicked simper aimed at the kitchen wall. 

 

Zoro steps out of the women’s quarters much later in the day. He can hear Franky and Usopp and Robin talking on the deck above, heading in for supper. Nami had already gone ahead of him, leaving him with some privacy to think before joining them in the dining room. He’s not hungry though. No. Fuck no. How the hell would he ever feel hungry again after that little chat he had with the redhead. How can she eat?! Well, it wasn’t about her, so he supposes there’s a detachment there somewhere. 

Speaking of detachment. 

“Oi!” Sanji’s kick flies wide as Zoro sidesteps just in time to avoid the shitty cook taking his head off. The blond recovers quick, “You CAN’T live on sake.” he growls. “We’ve had this discussion before!” 

“Just shut the hell up, Curly!” Zoro’s not slow as he retreats to the deck, dodging another dozen kicks with almost elegant precision as he dances across the dining room, slamming the door in the cook’s face. 

Luffy watched, but Zoro made great efforts to avoid looking at his captain – which wasn’t lost on the younger man. 

“Shitty Marimo! I swear…” Sanji is still cursing as he sits down at the table with the rest of the crew, Chopper to his left, Usopp at the end of the table to his right. Nami gives him a mollifying look from across the table, but he’s not consoled by it. In fact, his glare roves over to Luffy, who’s determinedly not meeting anyone’s eye. 

His plate’s empty, and that’s a dead giveaway, even for Franky. 

“Oi, Mugiwara, you not eating?” 

“Mmm.” 

Nami’s not sure if she should hug her captain or hit him. She’s sitting right beside him, and his arms keep shivering. 

Before anything else can be said, Luffy’s pushed himself up from the table and gone outside. 

Sanji sighs. “Why the hell did you send him to me?” he asks his Nami-swan, fingers raking through blond hair. 

“Oh, like you had it rough! I was talking with Zoro for hours!” 

Robin sips at her coffee. “Might I make a suggestion?” She asked as her two exhausted nakama slumped forward on their elbows. 

 

~^~The Morning After~^~ 

“Zo~ro~!” 

His head feels like someone’s just cleaved into it with his own katana. Ears ringing. Eyes burning because he’s woken up on deck, and the goddamn sun’s come up. Zoro reaches out a hand and grasps a handful of Luffy’s vest. “You wanna die, Sencho?” he groans. 

Luffy’s giggling at Zoro’s hangover. He’s never been particularly sympathetic to them, and especially today, because he half thinks Zoro kind of likes it. “Is~land~” the captain grins with dazzling white teeth that almost glitter. “Comm’on, Zoro! Let’s go!” 

“I’m not going anywhere. You guys go. I’ll stay and watch the ship.” 

“Oi! But Zoro’s gatta come!” His captain’s pouting; Zoro hates it when Luffy whines, mostly because his voice gets higher in pitch and his head fucking hurts already. 

“I’m staying on the damn ship! You go. Get!” 

“First mate can’t order the captain around.” Sanji’s suddenly next to Luffy, glaring down at Zoro, and the swordsman is beginning to feel outnumbered. 

“Can it, Swirly–!”

“Drink this.” Chopper comes up behind him and in one, fluid, inescapable motion, Luffy’s pinned him down by sitting on his chest, and Sanji’s pinched his nose shut and got a hand on his neck to force his head back. 

Flopping around like a fish about to be gutted, Zoro’s hardly aware that Chopper’s stuck the glass right up to his face and forced the whole measure into his gasping, gaping mouth. It tastes like seaweed and chalk, but worse! The cook clamps the swordsman’s mouth shut, suffocating him until he’s sure Zoro’s taken all the medicine down his throat. Gasping for breath he’s allowed to flip over onto his hands and knees. 

“Right!” Sanji’s clapped his hands and started handing out the day’s bento bags while his glaring green haired nakama vows quietly to kill him one day. 

Robin and Nami are chatting quietly together, both wearing sun hats and carrying lawn chairs under their arms. The sound of their high pitched giggling doesn’t sink very far into his tender frontal lobe, so he guesses that whatever Chopper gave him has already started working. Zoro actually would have been a little impressed, if the stuff hadn’t coated his tongue with a layer of thick chalky dust. 

“Have a good time, you guys!” Frank and Usopp are leaning over the railing on the upper deck. Both staying behind, it seems. Why couldn’t Zoro stay behind? Had they said? 

“Aye!!” Luffy’s already perched up on the railing, ready to swing down onto the beach. “Let’s go!” 

Zoro swings his bento over his shoulder. Normally they would have drawn straws for a day trip on a new island. Had they drawn straws? Did he sleep through it? 

Chopper and Sanji take hold of Zoro’s arms and fling him over the side before he’s finished thinking, and the swordsman rolls onto the sand next to his captain. 

“Oi?” Luffy reaches down a hand as his first mate sputters and growls up at their cook and doctor. He does accept his captain’s hand, but after he’s back on his feet he’s a little confused as to why Luffy hasn’t let go yet.

“Have fun!” Nami calls from a ways away. Her and Robin have already set out their chairs, and Sanji’s bowing and preening and offering to rub the women with suntan lotion. Chopper’s some distance behind, looking at the strange plant-life growing nearby. 

Zoro is suddenly being tugged along the sand, further from the rest of their nakama. It’s not until Luffy’s plunged them both into the thick undergrowth that he starts to feel apprehensive. 

“O-oi!” Zoro has to dig both booted feet into the ground to make his captain slow down, even though he doesn’t really stop. “What’s going on!” Zoro demands, still trying to anchor his captain long enough to talk to him. “Where are w–”

It is – Zoro is obliged to admit – im-fucking-possible to speak when there is another man’s warm slippery tongue sliding around behind his lips. He’s not quite… no, he’s dead sure this wasn’t something he’d started. Luffy’s kissing HIM this time. 

“Zoro.” Luffy released his first mate for a moment, long enough to observe that his lover’s green eyes have dilated, half-hidden behind emerald lashes. That his cheeks and chest are flushed, and he’s breathing deeply, and… Oh! yes… he’s reaching for him. 

Luffy’s hat falls off his head to dangle from its string as the captain presses another slow, wet kiss against his first mate’s lips. It’s a gentle, luscious, delicate action, very unlike the grappling abrasiveness of their only other encounter, almost two months ago. 

Breaking that kiss with the same gentle affection that it had been begun, Luffy says nothing to Zoro. His eyes in him, and only little flicks and facial movements indicate he wants Zoro to come with him. That he needs, so very badly, for Zoro to come with him. 

He’s in a daze, in a dream – yes, far more likely that this is a dream… Zoro decides. He allows his hands to slide down his captain’s arms, grasping and lacing their fingers together as Luffy leads him further into the dense jungle. 

Zoro doesn’t know where they’re going – but that’s nothing new. Luffy seems to know, though, and he’s confident enough that he’s walking backwards, both palms pressed up against Zoro’s – leisurely massaging the swordsman’s calloused hands. He’s not said a word, just smiling, sometimes humming when the older man’s fingers clutch back. He’s licking his lips when the landscape around them changes.

Zoro doesn’t want to look away from his captain’s chocolate-brown eyes that pierce right into him, but Luffy’s already moved around to his back, fingers trailing up and down his nakama’s sides. They’re in a strange place, like a cove made of vines and fern and grass. There are blankets strewn in the grass, and bottles of sake, and it’s quiet… 

Luffy’s planned this. 

“Oi.” Zoro gasps, because his captain’s hands have tracked downwards to massage his thighs, working him against his body and making him shiver. “I hope you… ahn…” 

“Shhh.” Luffy wrapped himself around his lover, one hand trailing slender, yet powerful, fingers across his lower lip so that he croons and loses whatever-it-was he was wanting to say. “Wanna have Zoro again.” The younger man breathes, teeth nibbling down on his swordsman’s neck. His hands nudge slightly at the sash ties around the two katana at his swordsman’s hip. “Take 'em off.” he whispers, licking a hot trail behind Zoro’s ear. It’s a clear order, and it seeps into the other man, boiling his blood for the purposes so clearly meant for his body once he’s been unarmed. 

Deftly, and without looking down, because Luffy’s holding his chin back as he tickles his tongue earnestly in little circles across his left collar bone, and when his captain reaches that central location just over Zoro’s sternum, he begins to suck softly at the smoother more tender flesh where he can feel the green haired man’s heart beating rapidly. 

His katana come free, and nearly clatter onto the ground because his hands are trembling, but Luffy’s reached down – clutching Wado and Kitetsu. His captain’s steady grasp on his katana drive Zoro deeper into him, and he lets out a low, guttural sound that drops into his lover. 

“Zoro’s swords.” Luffy says. His lips again on the side of his swordsman’s neck, the juncture where it connects with his shoulder. “They’re the most precious things in the world to him.” He rolls his hips into Zoro, their still-clothed bodies hot as they rub together, “More precious than his life.” Again he bucks against him, and the friction between them sends flares through Zoro’s belly. “More precious than my life.” 

The swordsman chokes, but Luffy’s not angry – he’s not sulking – He knows what he’s said is true, because he knows his swordsman. Knows him possibly better than Zoro knows himself. “I’ll lay them beside us. And he can watch over them, as I watch over Zoro.” 

Another sound escapes the older man’s lungs, and it’s higher pitched – a sound of need, because he needs his captain, right now, right there. Luffy laughs, and it’s a very different laugh than normal. There is more air in it, and it’s being created from some cavernous place in his body that’s just beginning to wake up and stir.

True to his word, Luffy gathers the two katana in his arms. He’s struck by how strange it is that the third katana is missing. Yubashiri had died on Enies Lobby… He shakes his head, because now is not the time to think about that. Luffy lies them gently onto the blankets out of the way before tugging Zoro by his hamaraki until they’re both standing in the middle of the cove. Hands trace upwards over his swordsman’s shirt, and he teases at the two small buds of stiffening flesh, enjoying that his lover’s body is so ready so quickly. “Want to have Zoro.” Luffy tells him again, and he absolutely loves the way it makes his nakama’s eyes fly wide, and how a little growl escapes from his throat, and he’s sure Zoro doesn’t even know he’s doing it. 

Zoro’s stripped of hamaraki and shirt, slowly, his captain taking his time to lick shallow lines across his abdomen before tossing his clothes away. His fingers dig into the waistline of his black trousers, undoing the belt that holds them up. The swordsman can’t speak. He’s still not even sure this is really happening. All he can do is watch his captain remove his clothes, his boots and socks, and lay him down on the blankets so that he’s gazing up into the thick leafy-green canopy where just a little light is finding its way in. 

Luffy’s straddled his naked swordsman, still fully clothed himself. The smile playing across his face is so alien, and yet, Zoro cannot figure out why. Luffy always smiles… but, like this? No – he’s never seen him look like this. It’s similar to the gaze of adoration he had used when Ace had traveled with them in Alabasta, but not quite. Was in some small part the way he looks after surviving a particularly difficult opponent, like when Rob Lucci almost killed him, but not quite. And there… right there… reminiscent of how Luffy stares across the water when they’re at sea, how he watches the world with his childish love of everything from the waves to the sunsets to the stars… It was… The way Luffy looked at his lover. Zoro’s heart turned over, because he realized then, as if for the first time, that he was his captain’s lover. 

“Zoro wanted to fight last time.” Luffy said, one finger trailing along his nakama’s collarbone so slightly that it was almost non-existent. The gentleness seeped into Zoro, hot and sweet, and he crooned and wriggled. Luffy’s other hand came up to hold down his opposite shoulder, the trailing of his fingers traversing the raised scar he had received back in East Blue. The sensation doubled, tripled, Zoro couldn’t tell exactly, he just knew he liked it – loved it – and that he never wanted that feeling to go away! “Why?” Luffy asked, resting his roaming digits at the very base of that scar, just below the older man’s navel where a track of green hairs led… further. 

Zoro gasped with the sudden stillness, because Luffy’s fingers were no longer stroking him. 

“Why’d Zoro want me to hurt him?” 

The swordsman saw his captain’s face, then, the look of sadness on him that he had never intended to create. It pulled at his guts, and it hurt… so much. “Sencho.” 

Luffy took the hand that Zoro raised, planting a kiss on his palm with shivering lips. “Does Zoro want me to keep hurting him?” he whispered, and his swordsman knew that he had resolved to do that, if he would ask him to. 

He swallowed, watching Luffy kiss and lick his palm, every devoted touch radiating down his arm and into his chest. “A first mate can’t give orders to his captain.” He managed to grind out of his lungs, his voice so hoarse that it was almost indistinguishable as human speech, more the noises of an animal – but Luffy understood him. “Eh, Sencho?” he rolled his hips under Luffy, and the younger man moaned at the action, releasing Zoro’s hand to grip down on his swordsman’s naked flanks. 

 

~^~Captain’s Orders~^~ 

Nami was finally starting to relax. The song of the ocean on the beach, the birds, the wind in the leaves, the warm-but-not-too-hot breeze, the smell of suntan lotion, and the taste of Sanji’s delicious sorbet. She put her head back and reveled in the feeling of the sun’s rays on her skin. 

“Miss Navigator?” Robin said, reading next to her. 

Nami smiled. “You can call me ‘Nami’ now, Robin – we are nakama, you know.” 

The dark woman giggled. “Old habits, I suppose.” She breathed, staring across the water. She smiled at the sight of their ship, the Thousand Sunny, lightly rocking in the surf. The gleams of Adam Wood reflecting the shine from each swell. “Our Swordsman-san.” She said, and Nami turned towards her. “He does love our captain, doesn’t he.” 

Nami smiled, leaning her head back and adjusting the shimmering foil so that her neck was bathed in reflected sunlight. Her silence fell into Robin, and the older woman laughed. 

 

Luffy’s touch melted into Zoro like hot wax, or hot rubber. Keeping Zoro beneath him, trailing his hands all over his first mate’s body, remaining completely clothed himself. When the swordsman tried to reach for his captain, Luffy simply grabbed at the outstretched hand, pacifying the attempt with small bites and kisses, and stealing all intentions away. 

“Sencho!” Zoro’s need was very clear to Luffy, his massive and blood engorged phallus fully erect and weeping all on its own because the younger man had not so much as brushed one finger near it. He had not massaged his thighs or rolled his balls, had not licked or tugged, had barely even looked at it; keeping Zoro’s eyes always in his as he worked along the swordsman’s chest and neck, and those lips that just tasted so sweet. “Please, Sencho!” Zoro begged. 

Oh! That voice of Zoro begging him. He wanted that. 

“Zoro’s too hard?” Luffy crooned, bringing his lips to Zoro’s neck, one hand stroking down across ridged abdominal muscle, slowly touching, worrying skin and stretched tendons until… 

“Ohooh! g-god!”

Luffy gave a husky giggle, because he knew Zoro didn’t believe in god – he’d said so on Sky Island, it seemed like years ago now. He hooked his fingers to slowly roll the older pirate between them, feeling his pulse under his tongue before leaning up to kiss his lover’s lips. “More?” he chided, grasping the base of Zoro’s cock and giving the slightest tug. 

Stars erupt behind Zoro’s closed eyelids, and all he can feel is Luffy’s hand massaging him, Luffy’s breath on his lips, hot and familiar. He breathed it in, reaching out to hug his captain to his body. Hips involuntary bucking into his lover’s hand, and he knew he wouldn’t last. He sighed. “Luffy!” 

“Come for me, Zoro.” Luffy responded. It was the last thing Zoro though his captain might tell him, but it was an order. Besides, weather he wanted to or not… 

Creamy jets of hot ejaculate spilled from inside the swordsman, pulsing across his lover’s fingers as the younger man continued to stroke him, tenderly milking him while he shivered. Every muscle in his entire body twisted up. Zoro made absolutely no sound, because his lungs were already empty, and he was too tense to take in any air. He was afraid for a moment that he would pass out, unable to ask his Sencho to stop so that he could breathe, when Luffy’s touch retreated and his palm slicked upwards across his belly. 

Quietly, Luffy lowered himself so that he could curl under the older pirate’s arm, nose pressed up against his ribcage with one hand resting softly on his abdomen. Legs wrapped up, and Zoro felt Luffy warm next to him, incredibly hard and hot. It hadn’t been more than a minute since he had come, but already he could feel his balls bulging, and one quick glance was all he needed to know he was back to performance stance. 

Luffy drew little circles on Zoro’s side with the tips of his fingers, slowly, softly, humming to himself tunelessly. Luffy liked to sing to himself; when they were in the woods, on the beach, between mouthfuls of food, but he was always off key. 

Zoro chuckled. 

Rolling onto his side, Zoro took Luffy’s hand in his. He took his mouth, brushing over the younger man’s lips with his tongue until his captain granted permission for him to enter. Tasting him this way, this time without the metalic undercurrent of blood, was so new and wonderful. He tasted like meat and hot spices, not surprising, but also like something else. Something that was savory, and so… Luffy. His captain’s taste that was alike to nothing else, and Zoro drank of it. 

Their legs wrapped up together, and both men’s sexes touched, trapped between abdomens or trailing knees. Luffy gasped into Zoro’s mouth, and Zoro slicked his tongue around his lover’s. “N-Nami…” 

Zoro released Luffy’s mouth for a moment. “What was that?” he asked, breathless, still holding his captain’s hand above his head, pressed to the ground. 

Luffy inhaled, staring upwards into Zoro’s eyes. “Nami said, Zoro asked if he’s allowed to… to…” Luffy hated this; he didn’t want to just ‘say’ it, because it sounded weird in his head. His eyes flicked downward, and he hoped that Zoro would just ‘know’ because he usually did…

The swordsman grinned, his strong teeth white in the low light. “That’s cheating.” Zoro growled, leaning in to nibble slowly from Luffy’s earlobe and down his neck to his shoulder. The memory of the first time they were together, that deliciously vicious bite, flashed across his mind. Fresh to both of them, and Zoro’s pride swelled when Luffy made no move to stop him. Luffy knew that the same wound could be provided again… but… even with that knowledge and the strange desire compelling the swordsman to repeat the action… this time was different. Completely different. “It’s no fair conspiring with the rest of the crew to fuck me.” He whispered in his Sencho’s ear. 

Luffy laughed, nipping at the dewdrop earrings that had brushed over his lips. “It is okay.” He breathed, “‘cause, I wanna have Zoro be the first man to have me.”

Zoro stiffened, shoulder and back and knees, midway between licking a long line from Luffy’s shoulder to left nipple. This really had to be a goddamn dream… “You mean that?” he asked, barely a whisper, barely a sound, but Luffy heard him anyway. 

“Want Zoro.” His captain huffed, reaching for his swordsman’s face to pull him up towards his lips, and their eyes met and were tied together, as if with gossamer ropes. “I want Zoro to make me his.” 

His first mate felt his guts contract, hard and hot and writhing; balls drawing upward, and more blood than he had ever thought possible retreated from his brain to swell him. That was an order. That was a Captain’s Order and a Lover’s Wish all rolled up into one. The swordsman gasped, because Luffy had reached for him, hugging himself against his chest and holding tight. 

“Please.” The young captain breathed quietly into Zoro’s skin. 

 

The sun was going down, and Sanji, Usopp, Franky, and Chopper were busy with the barbeque which the crew had erected on the beach. Nami had folded up her sun fan, and Robin had a cup of coffee perched next to her chair. 

“Ahha!” Nami grumbled, stretching her arms. 

Robin giggled. “Something the matter?” she asked. 

Nami gave a guilty look before she leaned forward. “I wish we knew what was going on.” She whispered. “It’s been hours!” 

 

~^~When the sun goes down that night…~^~

Muffled by the surrounding forest, Luffy and Zoro were not overheard by their crew, who were really only about a hundred meters away. The two men kissed fervently, listening to all the low impassioned sounds that escaped each other. The sunlight over their heads was replaced by moonlight, and it fed them further, because being under the moon reminded them of the first night they had been together. 

“Zoro.” Luffy gasped into his lover’s mouth, teeth raking over lips and cheeks and tongues, nipping playfully at each other. 

The swordsman pushed his captain down onto the blankets; palms pressing back his vest, to finally – finally! – lay bare his Sencho’s chest and stomach. He kissed down the faint lines of healed over wounds still leftover from Enies Lobby. Zoro knew those marks would be gone soon, because Luffy’s body didn’t scar – not like his did. Even being impaled on the end of a metal hook hadn’t left a visible scare on the rubber captain after a few months had gone by. Luffy giggled as his first mate tickled his tongue over his ribcage, digging his fingers in to make his Sencho squirm. 

“Z-Zo-ro!” Luffy laughed, and then gasped when his swordsman suddenly slipped his shorts off, and he was enveloped by a warm palm. “Oh, Zoro…” 

Breath rasping, because he was so engorged that it hurt, Zoro’s hard pressed to properly stroke his captain and manage to think how he’s going to top him. He’s got an idea, sure, but … “Oi,” He choked, licking his lips. “Ahn…” Nope. This talking bullshit was not going to work out at all. Zoro pushed himself up and back, lifting Luffy’s thighs towards him. Vaguely he wondered if Luffy needed to be on his belly for this, but Luffy was looking up at him so expectantly, and so… so goddamn patiently! His fingers shook. 

“Want Zoro.” Luffy said again, looking up at him, and he dug his heels into the blankets to lift himself higher for his swordsman. Reaching up behind them, Luffy drug a bottle from where the sake was, and flipped off the cap. 

“What’s that?” His first mate asked as Luffy emptied a bit out into his hand and reached for himself. 

“You’ll see.” The captain crooned. 

Zoro watched in silence, his heart beating in his ears as Luffy lifted his hips higher so that he could slick lubricant over himself, at the same time showing Zoro where he needed to be by casually inserting one of his own fingers. After Luffy had sufficiently coated himself, he tipped the bottle again, this time to trail the smooth warm liquid over his swordsman’s cock. A strangled moan, and Zoro’s holding to Luffy’s hips with his head on the younger man’s shoulder, shuddering at the slide and slip of his lover’s fingers up and down his shaft. He wanted to cry when Luffy laid back down, because he didn’t want that touch to stop, but there was something else waiting for him to try. Something he’d never, ever dreamed he’d be doing. 

Luffy is pretty sure that his swordsman is unaware of the sounds that are coming out of him. High groans and sighs that catch in his throat like he’s weeping, but the smile playing on his lips speaks volumes as to the older man’s excitement. He smiles while Zoro lifts him, positioning himself until he can feel hot flesh on his ass, and he takes a deep breath. He wants to remember this moment, and though Luffy's never been great at controlling himself, he tries to relax every muscle in his body. 

Zoro’s counting heartbeats, his heart, and Luffy’s; waiting for one last exhale before he presses forward. When he does, he’s amazed at how easily he’s able to slide inside his captain. Of course, Luffy is made of rubber, so that’s probably got something to do with it. But, Oh, damn!… His Sencho’s so warm and tight around him, and his head is spinning. For a moment he’s forgotten to breathe. 

Falling forward, Zoro’s met by his lover’s kiss. Their sweating bellies pressed together, and he can feel Luffy’s member trapped between them, giving happy little jumps as they wrap their arms around each other. The younger man is crooning softly into his ear, nibbling on his neck and ear and trailing fingers through his short green hair. Sweet endearments that later he can’t recall find their way into the swordsman, though at that moment everything that’s said is perfect, and fills him with such tender emotion that he’s unable to think of anything.

Slowly his hips draw back, almost of their own accord. The gentle slide prompts sharp exclamations of pleasure from the man under him, Luffy’s fingers gripping down on his shoulders. He grins at the touch, the look of his Sencho’s face with his eyes closed. Halfway withdrawn, the older man drives back in, a soft *slap of skin to skin, and he’s further aroused by it. Luffy gasps at the return of his swordsman's pulsing pressure inside of him, crying out Zoro’s name before he’s again kissed, and while they wrap tongues together the older man pumps back and forward again, the sound of their meeting flesh louder this time, and Luffy’s fingernails are raking his back. 

With each bucking motion the two increase their pace, Luffy driving upward as Zoro descends into him, their bodies clapping together. They’ve soon created a perfect synchronicity, punctuated by growling moans from both captain and first mate. Neither feels they have control, and because of that they’re spinning into each other, reveling in these wonderful new sensations that light such blinding fires inside. 

Before long Zoro can feel heat in his belly as it smolders closer to his release, and he’s fighting it back down. He doesn’t want to stop, and at that moment he gasps because the head of his cock’s made contact with something inside his captain, his eyes opening to see that Luffy’s shuddering and sweating. He grins. He knows how that look feels…Zoro slows, grinding deeply over ‘that place’ he’s found inside his Sencho. “Too much?” he keens, rubbing calloused palms up Luffy’s sides and pressing on his collar bones. 

Luffy shakes his head, breathing heavy before he gazes up at his lover with half-lidded eyes. He’s beautiful in that moment, lying under Zoro. The swordsman didn’t call many things ‘beautiful’ because the word is just… sappy… but, Luffy was – right at that moment – so fucking beautiful. 

It was not much longer after that, with Zoro driving deep into Luffy, and Luffy grasping back at his lover’s motion. They both come, hard, and almost at the same moment. There’s hot, sticky ejaculate on Luffy’s chest from his own release, and Zoro’s still buried inside while the echoes from their enthusiasm ring away in their ears. 

Without a word, Zoro’s gathered the fringes of a few nearby blankets and pulled his young captain to his chest. They fell asleep like this, wrapped up together. The deep night and gentle breeze lulling them to sleep, warm heartbeats passing from one body to the other, fingers interlaced. Night is quiet around them, and there is a brief peace. 

 

~^~After Breakfast~^~ 

Chopper is helping Sanji transfer eggs and ham onto plates when he sees movement near the tree line. Luffy and Zoro have come out of the woods, both clutching a few folded blankets. Their backpacks still bulging and Zoro’s got a couple of unopened stake bottles sticking out of his. They’re holding hands, fingers laced up and smiling pretty bashfully. Neither one seems able look at the other for very long, and Luffy’s quiet as a mouse as they reach the others, setting everything down and pulling up to the table that’s been set up in the sand. 

Franky’s been eyeballing them since they came out of the trees. “Good morning.” He smirks. “Sleep well?” 

Nami’s sat down next to Luffy, and she’s grinning. “How’d it go?” she asked him, and Luffy’s gone bright red again! Ah! It’s so adorable!! 

“Shut up!” Sanji directs his spatula at his captain and the shitty swordsman threateningly, even though neither looked in the slightest that they were about to speak. “We are NOT going to have any goddamn stories over breakfast!” 

Robin’s laughing most hysterically as she sits down on Zoro’s other side, placing her coffee cup down on the table. She doesn’t say anything to her green haired nakama, but the way she rests her chin in her hand and smiles at him – oh! He’s gone red too! 

Chopper’s just put down the plates he’s helped Sanji prepare, nose twitching as he glares at both Luffy and Zoro dubiously. Their clothes are intact, and he can’t see or smell any blood, but that doesn’t keep him from narrowing his eyes. 

“Didn’t bite Zoro.” Luffy pouts when Chopper opens his mouth to demand to know if his captain had done just that. 

Zoro’s got his head in his hands as Usopp takes a seat, a sharp *Clack a he places a shell down on the tabletop in front of him. “Captain Usopp-sama will start taking bids after breakfast!” he announces. 

Both Zoro and Luffy all but fall backwards out of their chairs, and Sanji positively bursts into flames when his Nami-swan jumps up from her place at the table to give their sniper a great big hug and a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcome! Always, always! I hope this was enjoyed!


End file.
